


Fred x Dr Phil x Steve Harvey

by Coochhiiee



Category: Dr. Phil (TV), FRED (Web Series), Family Feud (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Men Crying, Satire, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coochhiiee/pseuds/Coochhiiee
Summary: A beautiful love story
Relationships: dr. phil/steve harvey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. First Victim

It was a normal day in Columbus, Ohio. Fred Figglehorn was splashing about in his small, iconic kidde pool. This kidde pool was special to Fred, it was his whole brand after all. So many memories took place there, maybe more would take place soon.  
You see, Fred had this best friend since birth. Who was it? Well, it was none other than Dr Phil. This friend meant everything to Fred, he had deep feelings for this man. Maybe even some desires. Yet he knew deep down that these desires would never be shown. He didnt want to lose Phil. He loved him too much for that.  
After getting lost in his thoughts for God knows how long, Fred was brought back to reality by a deep, familiar voice that made a shiver run up his spine.  
"You dumb whore."   
Fred spun around to see who said this, he soon faced the man he had been dreaming about. Dr Phil. His face flushed from recalling his feelings for this man, he shook those thoughts away before speaking up. "Phil? What are you doing here?..I mean uh-" he got cut off before he could ramble on by lips being pressed against his own. He leaned into Phil's touch, his lips were softer than he imagined they would he. He moaned from the feeling of desire for the older man.   
Fred broke the kiss when air became needed. He whispered out to the man "phil.. please take me to your ranch, expose me-" his breath hitched as Phil dove down to his neck, placing open-mouthed kisses to the soft, pale flesh.  
This was all moving so fast. Yet Fred didnt seem to mind it, after all he was finally kissing his soulmate in his iconic pool. Before he could have time to react, Phil began to unhinge his jaw as he slowly swallowed Fred's tiny frame whole. The faint screams could be heard from inside Phil.   
Finally. He felt full.


	2. Second Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr phil is lonely after losing fred, so he visits an old friend

Dr Phil finally fulfilled his longing hunger for the twink named Fred. Yet, Phil became troubled on what to do now. Sure, he was finally full, but now what? Fred was gone, he was inside the older man's stomach and still faintly screaming for release. He finally now realized that he would need to find a new lover. He would need to find another man to satisfy him. Who would this lucky man be? Well we all know who it is. None other than Steve Harvey. Phil's other long term best friend and soon to be victim.  
You see, Phil and Steve went way back. After all, they were both hot, TV celebrities. They instantly connected as friends and hit it off, they were close to each other. However, Phil wanted to be closer to Steve. He wanted more, he needed a stronger bond to satisfy his deep desires.  
It was decided, he was going to finally get a piece of Steve's sweet, voluptuous ass that he so dearly craved. On the trip over to where Steve lives, Phil was deep in thought. He could barely contain his excitement and urges, God he just wanted to pounce on that beautiful man. Yet, he still wanted Fred, he still wanted to take out all his urges on that thin, skinny twink. If only he didn't have to swallow him whole. Maybe this time his urges will be better controlled.   
(I'm skipping the whole walk to Steve's house bc fuck that lol) Phil pondered for a moment, should he really do this? Was this too sudden? Screw it. He needed Steve more than he needed clout from Bhad Bhaby. He raised his thick fist to give a few knocks on Steve's door.  
"Coming!" Hollered a deep voice from within the house. Phil could feel his heart begin to speed up, he hoped that his desires would become fulfilled. The wooden door swung open as Phil came face to face with the man he had been dreaming and drooling over. He looked as handsome and irresistible as ever. God he needed him right now. So he did just that.  
"Hey, what are yo-" Steve's husky voice was cut off by Phil's lips being desperately pressed against his. Steve returned the kiss and things began to heat up. The two moved back, not breaking the kiss as Steve was pressed up against the wall in his living room. Their tongues fought and roamed each others mouths, phil began to press up more against the older Male as he shoved his tongue deeper down his throat. Moans and groans could be heard coming from the two as they went at it.   
Phil was the first to break away for much needed air. "You dumb whore..I need you. Right here, right now." His tone was deep and husky, sending a noticeable shiver down Steve's spine. His knees felt weak by those words, Steve never knew he could be so easily controlled by Phil and just his voice alone. "Then make me your little dumb whore, take me." Steve demanded as he began to kiss down Phil's thick neck, leaving hickies as he went.  
Before Steve could register what was happening, Phil had his hand around Steve's neck as he growled out "oh dont you worry, I'll make you my dumb whore. But, you must obey my orders." His hand squeezed slightly around the other's neck, being careful to only restrict Steve's breathing a tiny bit. He didnt want to kill him off yet. "I think Daddy wants to taste his dumb whore, don't you think?" Phil questioned, gazing into Steve's wide eyes. The Male nodded in reply, unable to use his voice to speak. A deep chuckle erupted from Phil as he licked his lips.  
Phil's free hand gripped onto Steve's shirt, ripping it open for easier access. His lips trailed along Steve's collarbones and neck, nipping at the dark, toned skin. Before Steve could react, Phil unhinged his jaw to take in more of Steve's beautiful body. His jaw unhinged more and more as the Male's body was swallowed. "That's it, let daddy taste you. You dumb whore."   
Finally, another victim was claimed.


End file.
